


between the raindrops

by hedashearteyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But also, Cute, Depressing, F/F, Rain, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad, Sad Ending, Someone dies, also lots of tears, happy with a sad ending, more like hella sad, short and sad, so much rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedashearteyes/pseuds/hedashearteyes
Summary: Rain always reminds you of her and her ocean eyes.And maybe that's why your own eyes always well up with tears when you think of her.Maybe even the sky is crying over how quickly your love turned into tragedy.-Clarke and Lexa share a life through rain or shine, till the flash flood





	between the raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> title's from "Between The Raindrops" by Lifehouse  
> would absolutely recommend listening to it while reading this. it's great and weirdly sad

 

It rains the first time you meet.

 

There is nothing spectacular about it, no grand story you could have told your grandchildren.

 

You meet over a dating app. You kind of fall in love with the way she laughs on her profile picture and after sending a few texts back and forth you decide to meet, face to face. A date.

 

One date turns into two and three and fifty. Sharing a bill at the restaurant turns into sharing a bed and a home and a life. Like turns into love and something greater still.

 

You walk her home in the pouring rain and share your first kiss, tnetative, while the droplets slide down your faces, over your connected lips, and it's good that this way, she doesn't see your tears.

 

___

 

It rains when you first say those three words that you've already said countless of times but never really meant before.

 

It's cold and windy outside but comfy and warm inside and you're so happy she's there with you because you're certain she's responsible for most of the warmth all alone, so happy you can't hold the words in anymore.

 

You say them first, you don't even mean to, it just happens, because your heart already knew even when your mind still had to catch up, and you really do mean them.

She cries and says them back and kisses you with a fervor you've never experienced before, and it tells you more than any words ever could.

 

___

 

It rains when you first show her your home.

 

Not the one with four walls, where you sleep and eat, but the one where your heart feels like it finally belongs.

 

You take her to the beach and the rain splatters onto the sand in big drops, painting it grey;

she dances in the waves the storm herds onto the shore and you think that home has never really been about coordinates or maps anyway.

 

You buy your first own apartment there a few months later, with her;

it's the first sunny day after a period of darkness and your heart feels like spring in the midst of winter.

 

___

 

It rains when you finally make her your wife.

 

You want to marry in April, because you both love its spontaneity and how everything is coming to life after the bitter winter months and that sounds achingly similar to your heart before and after she came into your life.

 

It was supposed to be a sunny day, but April changes its plans last minute. You are a little sour about it, but she kisses your pout away and jumps into all of the puddles with you and you can't find it in yourself to complain anymore.

 

And at the end of the day, both of your pretty white dressed are sporting mud stains and everything is absolutely perfect, but you have the feeling it isn't the _what_ but rather the _who_ and you are the absolute luckiest person ever in that regard.

 

___

 

You have a lot of rainy days together, both literally and metaphorically, because that's how life and love work.

But the rainiest day with her is still better than the sunniest day without her, and you are happy.

And you know that she is, too.

 

___

 

It rains when you lose her.

 

You watch her talking from across the middle console, stealing glances at you out of the corners of her eyes every so often, her lips moving so delicately you're sure you'd understand her even if you were deaf.

 

And when you look back now, you realize that this was the last moment you ever felt true happiness in your life.

 

It all happens so fast that you can barely remember, and you also don't want to. You still remember the loud noise of the crash, metal crumbling and bones breaking, and then you can only smell blood and hear cries which could either come from her or from you, you can never make it out, and then everything turns black.

 

You are there with her when she passes, you hold her hand and assure her that she'll be fine even though you both know she won't;

and that's the only thing that somehow eases the pain.

 

___

 

It rains the last time you see her.

 

Her face is pale and beautiful as ever, like it's made out of porcelain.

 

The rain is splattering against the windows and your tears are splattering against her cold skin and you cling to her like a lifeline, because that's exactly what she was to you.

 

And not for the first time you wonder why it had to be her, with all her love for life and everything living, instead of you, who has always been aching and tired anyway.

 

When her body, wrapped in silk and the smoothest marble wood, is lowered into the ground, the sun starts to peek out behind the black clouds and it feels mockingly ironic because _your_ sun will never rise again, and you want to scream and not stop until you screamed all of the remaining life out of your body.

 

You don't know how long you stay after the ceremony, but everyone has already left long ago and you never want to, because all you'll be coming home to is an empty house that used to be a home filled with laughter and love and _her._

 

When you do leave, at last, the rain has long since picked up again and the drops falling from the sky mingle with the drops falling from your eyes until they create a flood wave you drown in.

And, in an achingly painful way, it feels like mercy.

 

___

 

Rain always reminds you of her and her ocean eyes.

And maybe that's why your own eyes always well up with tears when you think of her.

Maybe even the sky is crying over how quickly your love turned into tragedy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
